Wild Cards
by Butch 2.0
Summary: Zarak recruits a new ally. Galvatron tries to duplicate the new Autobot tech. The Autobots try to rebuild after the Trapezus disaster. How will new Autobots handle their new responsibilities. Follows the story line started with the Return of Wheeljack and takes place just after the events of Head On!


Wild-Cards

_Following story takes places in the G1 continuity and is part of a story arc that started with 'The Return of Wheeljack' and follows 'Head On!'_

The old Wrecker installations didn't appeal to the green robot looking at them. For years they had been abandoned to their Decepticon squatters. Now, shiny and new, they looked ready enough for service. The problem was there was no Wrecker force to use them. They had all been killed or had moved on. Springer knew that.

As he looked one more time at his old life, his communicator beeped.

"Goldbug to Springer," rang the voice.

"Yeah, Springer here," answered Springer.

"Optimus has a job for you," said Goldbug.

"I'll be over," finished Springer. In the current environment there weren't many jobs that Optimus could have him do that would be all that interesting. Perhaps he would patrol for spies or quarantine some space traveler who foolishly attracted space barnacles to his spaceship. He transformed into his car mode and began the trek from New Iacon to the space bridge at Kaon.

Springer arrived at the security headquarters to find Kup, Goldbug, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus Prime monitoring the screens of Teletraan II. Reports were coming in from Earth, Nebulos, various EDC stations, and some deep space missions.

"Springer, I am glad to see you. I have an important mission for you on Earth. Since Metroplex was taken over by Zarak's minions, there have been a lot of troubling problems down there. I don't think the Hive have given up on trying to make a move on the Earth. Kup tells me that Nebulos is almost free of Hive influence, so if they were going to try something desperate, it would be now," said Optimus.

"So what do you want me to do? Bash some heads?" asked Springer.

"I am putting you in charge of the new security team on Earth to replace the Protectobots. You will have Siren, Hosehead, Nightbeat, and Minerva at your disposal to investigate these problems and locate their source. With Galvatron out there somewhere, I can't just focus as much as I would like on this problem. Therefore I am giving it to you," said Optimus Prime.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm no cop, Prime. This isn't what I do," said Springer.

"No, but I need a Wrecker on this job. Blaster will be there to back you up and provide you with what you might need," said Optimus. "I will be on Earth also, I imagine, before the end."

"Good luck," chimed in Goldbug. "We'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks," responded Springer with more than a hint of sarcasm.

METROPLEX- SECURITY CANTON

Siren examined the last report he had on the hacking probe. He typed furiously, for he knew his new boss was arriving today and he wanted to look busy. The trail of computer code and programs that seemed to be periodically invading Metroplex's system since its brief takeover by the Hive. Blaster wanted the leaks closed. Siren had been born with the computer skills to do it.

Of course it would have been nice to have gotten a little help. Across from him was Nightbeat, grinning like some cat, just watching him work. The reformatted Tracks was more into the field work and less into this hacker vs. hacker conflict here. Siren had wished that Nightbeat had more to do, because the blue Headmaster was known to engage in hazing when bored. Nightbeat too was aware that their new boss was due to arrive.

Minerva was more or less exempt from that sort of heckling. She was too important as a medical examiner and forensic specialist. Her talent for combat could not be denied, however. Still, being female was new to her. Chase had never shown those features. It was often tempting for the others to consider her one of the guys.

Hosehead shared Nightbeat's interest in fieldwork. His Aussie accent was the only hint to his former life as Outback. He was now the little big man. His spark still viewed the world with the eyes of a small vehicle while his form was much larger. He watched two figures come around the bend and stood to attention. It was Blaster and Springer.

"Here they are, Springer, your new team. Siren. Nightbeat. Hosehead. Minerva. I'll let them splain the situation to ya," said Blaster, turning to leave.

"It isn't too late to back out, is it?" asked Springer as Blaster walked away, saying nothing. "I suppose so. Okay, Autobots, who can tell me what is going on?"

Siren raised his hand.

"Yes? And please, no need for the hand. If you have something to say, just say it," said Springer.

"Yes, uhh, boss. I have located the source of the hacks. It seems to be coming from some bunker not far from here," said Siren.

"Hacks?" asked Springer.

"Yes, someone has been hacking into Metroplex from outside ever since the Hive took the station. We have been tasked with finding out who is doing it and shutting them down," said Nightbeat.

"Well, Siren and Nightbeat, you're with me. We are going to investigate that bunker. Hosehead and Minerva, be ready to come get us if we need backup. Roll out," ordered Springer.

THE BUNKER- NOT FAR FROM METROPLEX IN LOOKOUT MOUNTAIN

The bunker didn't look like much from the outside, in fact Siren had to double check his coordinates to make sure they were in the right place. Once Nightbeat had triggered the door (by blasting it), the three carefully walked down the main hallway with their guns drawn. The hallway was surprisingly short and led to a single room burrowed into the ground with a large computer mounted in it.

"This is it? I was expecting more guns and maybe a voice asking us 'what are you doing Dave'" quipped Nightbeat.

"Let's see what this computer can tell us," said Springer.

Siren caught the clue and sat down and started trying to hack into the system. The computer was not readily responding. Siren grimaced and kept working.

"Guess the nerd isn't as nerdy as we thought," snarked Nightbeat. He felt a brief collision and then his head flew across the room. His body fell limp. "Hey, what was that for?"

Springer said nothing and Nightbeat transformed back to robot mode.

SELF DESTRUCT IMMINENT!

"I guess I had that right," commented Nightbeat.

"Let's go!" ordered Springer as the three sprinted out of the bunker. The computer blew up behind them leaving smoky wreckage where the bunker once stood. "Find anything?" asked Springer.

"No, but no one will be hacking us from that terminal," said Siren, clearly disappointed in himself.

"If it blows, it blows. I don't think whomever is hacking us is going to give up that easy," said Nightbeat.

"Let's get back to Metroplex and figure out what they might do," said Springer. The three transformed into cars and went away and missed Laserbeak flying in the other direction.

Laserbeak returned to a nearby campsite where a familiar looking tape recorder transformed. Soundwave analyzed Laserbeak's findings and then radioed in to Galvatron.

"Galvatron, this is Soundwave. Autobots have destroyed Hive terminal," said Soundwave.

"Scrap! That was our best lead of discovering the whereabouts of Zarak and his station. Anything else?" asked Galvatron from Charr.

"The Autobots have a new investigative team to replace the Protectobots. They destroyed the terminal," answered Soundwave.

"That means any Earth agents we have might be discovered. We need to deal with this, Soundwave, but we do not have a lot of options after the Battle of Trapezus. Continue your operations and report any changes in the Autobot behavior," said Galvatron.

"Yes, mighty Galvatron," answered Soundwave.

SCORPONOK- in space!

Zarak looked at the roster of Hive minions left to him. There was Tiptop, Heater, and Blowpipe. Three minions? The five he had sent to Earth had all been captured. Due to his continuing hacking operation, he had found that they had been shipped to Nebulos for war crimes. There was not much he could do for them. Scorponok was no match for the combined forces of Fortress Maximus and the Autobot Headmasters and Targetmasters.

No, his greatest chance was the vast amount of data in his city banks. He had lots of encrypted Decepticon secrets from the brief time that they had been allies. The download from Metroplex had added more encrypted Autobot secrets. The problem was that they were all encrypted and Zarak could not break the code. Whoever wrote it knew what they were doing.

A thud hit his ship from the side and Zarak and his remaining minions rushed out to see what comet or meteor had hit them. Instead they found a robot with red, white, and blue coloring and Decepticon insignias on either wing.

"Oh, my aching head. What are you looking at, germs?" announced the figure.

"Why did Galvatron send you, Decepticon?" asked Zarak.

"Galvatron didn't send me anywhere. I hate Galvatron. Come to think of it, your vessel would be the perfect instrument of my revenge. So if you don't mind, you should be going," said the figure, lowering his arm and firing a null ray blast at the Hive members.

"You misunderstand," said Zarak as he caused Scorponok to transform and became the head of the giant robot. It was now the Decepticon's turn to fear.

"Wait! Wait! You hate Galvatron, I hate Galvatron. Surely we can work something out," said the figure, bracing for whatever move Scorponok might make.

"What do you know about Decepticon security encryptions?" asked Zarak.

"Plenty, as the second-in-command, I had access to those kinds of things," said the figure.

"If you give me the codes or help me decrypt them, then I will help you get revenge on Galvatron," said Zarak. "Your name?"

"Air Commander Starscream, at your service," said the Seeker.

METROPLEX- Earth

Back at the base, Springer's team sifted through Decepticon activity reports looking for any matches to the bunker. There was nothing. The EDC surveillance also revealed nothing. It was fairly frustrating.

"Okay, so what about the hacks themselves? Did the hacker look for anything in particular?" asked Springer.

"It looks like they were looking for anything. The copied data tracks are from Autobot history, mostly. The files are encrypted though, and I doubt that any Decepticon would be able to decode them. Heck, I'm glad there are other ways to get to that stuff normally. Metroplex code is ancient and arcane," said Siren.

"So why steal it, mate?" asked Hosehead.

"Because someone's messing with our money," answered Nightbeat.

"Meaning?" asked Hosehead.

"The enemy's got an inside man, a traitor among us, someone who can decode that stuff," said Nightbeat.

"I refuse to believe that an Autobot would aid the Decepticons," stated Minerva.

"Well I say round up the usual suspects," answered Nightbeat.

"And that would be who?" asked Springer.

"Newbies, people like that," answered Nightbeat.

"Well if there was a traitor, he would have to visit the bunker, mate," suggested Hosehead.

"Good. Siren, take Hosehead and find any surveillance of that bunker. Nightbeat, take Minerva and review the personnel files. I will make a report to Blaster. Let's keep working on this," said Springer. Secretly he wanted an answer that resulted in gunplay and explosions, things he was good at. He left the team at Metroplex's data banks and headed out to the communications center to find Blaster.

As he walked by, he noted an Autobot that he did not recognize. He turned to greet the robot, and said, "Don't think I've seen you in here before," said Springer.

The robot looked up from his inventory. He had a black head but a blue face. "Doubledealer, sir."

"Springer. How long have been here?" asked Springer.

"Transferred in last week, sir. From Cybertron," answered Doubledealer, without any concern.

"Me too. See ya around, Doubledealer," said Springer. He continued on his way to Blaster.

In the laboratory, Wheeljack was working on his next big project. He missed his lunar lab where there was less interference, but he was he was determined to stay on Earth until something had been done for Sideswipe and Mirage. He pored over his plans and wished he had some help, like Hoist. Perceptor had returned to Cybertron to coordinate the synching of the new space bridge network that was under construction.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the Protectobot Blades, who was temporarily in charge of the MedBay while Springer's investigation was going on. It was not the best fit for the combat medic, whose best medicine was usually wiping out the offending party. "Wheeljack, something is beeping. I'm not sure what it is," said the normally gunhappy copter.

Wheeljack made his way to the medbay and noted that it was merely a blown power conduit. That shouldn't be a problem, unless…Wheeljack looked at the life support systems keeping Sideswipe and Mirage's remains online. Mirage was stable, but Sideswipe was redlining. Scrap! In the work to repair north Georgia and Metroplex, there had not been many resources left. He had gotten one new vehicle form outfitted. It still had no engine. How would he?

"Blades, I need you to find an exo-suit. Hurry," said Wheeljack.

"I'm on it," answered Blades.

He returned with the suit, which Wheeljack took into his lab. Wheeljack then hooked up a temporary generator to Sideswipe's life support. He modified the exo-suit based somewhat on the design for Rev's, but he also had to keep the new transtector in mind. He completed the rebuild and then the real challenge began. The initial spark transfers had only been partially successful, because the personalities of new robots had inexplicably shifted. Wheeljack wanted to avoid that mistake, but this kind of delicate work required Ratchet or First Aid, both of which were dead. Instead he got Blades.

Out of other solutions, Wheeljack and Blades began the process of moving Sideswipe's spark chamber into the modified exosuit. The next couple of hours were tense, but Wheeljack ultimately got the chamber hooked up and energon flowing through the suit. Now it was time to see if his handiwork had succeeded.

The small robot opened his eyes and looked around. He noted his blue legs and arms. He also noted how much taller Wheeljack and Blades were than they should have been. He began to panic a little bit. He transformed and found he was only an engine. Terrible. "What's happened to me?" he cried and then fell to his knees.

"Take it easy, Sideswipe. Your body was destroyed on Trapezus. This is the best we can do right now," answered Wheeljack.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" asked Sideswipe. "Where's Sunstreaker? Where's Mirage? Where's everybody?"

"They're gone. I was there, it wasn't pretty," answered a sullen Blades.

"Well, Mirage is still on life support at least," said Wheeljack.

"No, my spark refuses to believe Streaker is dead. I'd feel it if it were true," replied Sideswipe.

"We can deal with that later. For now, let me introduce you to your new body," said Wheeljack.

"I thought this WAS my new body," said Sideswipe, confused.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you, buddy," said Wheeljack. "Follow me."

Sideswipe felt weird walking between Blades and Wheeljack, but with all the humans wandering around Metroplex, no one noted the diminutive Autobot. As they continued to the garage, Sideswipe saw it. It was a racing buggy of some kind. Its doors and paneling were red, but there was a good bit of forest green.

"Yeah, there she is. That is your new transtector," said Wheeljack.

"Wow, she looks like a joy to ride," said Sideswipe, admiring the features. "I become the engine of this thing?"

"Yeah. Let's get you in there," said Wheeljack. "As an engine it should attract you in."

"Okay. Here I go," said Sideswipe. He became an engine and felt pulled toward the vehicle. Once he made connection, the buggy transformed and a silver headed robot stood before them. He had a green body, but red limbs. The spoiler formed part of his feet.

"What do you think?" asked Wheeljack.

"This is amazing. This body feels so much more powerful than I was before. I have energy. I feel great. I can do this! But I feel too good just to be Sideswipe anymore, I need a new name for a new era," said Sideswipe.

"Why not Joyride?" suggested Blades, who had been hanging around to escape boredom.

"I think you're on to something, Blades, my man. Joyride it is. Joyride it will be," said Joyride.

"Ah the Powermaster process is something. Be careful with all that power, Joyride," said Wheeljack.

"Something wrong?" asked Blades.

"You said Sunstreaker was dead, but my spark can feel someone close by. I hadn't noticed it before. Not far away," said Joyride as he took off down the halls toward the communications center. He turned a corner and saw a robot that was familiar. He tapped the shoulder of the white robot which turned around.

"You're not Sunstreaker. I know you, I've seen you before," said Joyride.

"My name is Getaway, and I can't seem to place you," answered Getaway.

"I'm Joyride, but I was someone else before. My spark resonates slightly with yours. You also seem to have the Powermaster upgrade too. Could it be that you were once someone else too?" asked Joyride.

Getaway hesitated. He did not want his identity becoming common knowledge. It was hard enough when Optimus or Wheeljack slipped up.

"You aren't Sunstreaker. I saw you when he was still alive. You must be…Red Alert?" asked Joyride.

Getaway felt for the spark energy of the newcomer. There was a slight resonance there, as if they were brothers. "Sideswipe?" he asked.

"It is you. Fine by me. I won't tell if you won't," chuckled Joyride. He had been seeing Red Alert the whole time. In his excitement he forgot about Wheeljack and Blades and began introducing himself to everyone in Metroplex. Wheeljack figured that was his cue to try to get Mirage's new body ready before the power to his chamber went.

SCORPONOK- in space, not far from Earth's solar system

Starscream used the console to decode some of the Decepticon files. He was hoping to learn what Galvatron's newest scheme was, but the data was not that recent. The data was mainly files on the Decepticon Headmasters and Targetmasters. There was additional data that was not particularly relevant to Starscream. The binary bonding process was not interesting to him. He decided to tell Zarak the bad news.

"Well, my friend Zarak, I have finished decoding the Decepticon files," said Starscream.

"Anything of interest?" asked Zarak.

"No, there's nothing there. Feel free to look up the data yourself," answered Starscream.

"And the Autobot codes?" asked Zarak.

"Impossible without an Autobot," said Starscream.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go find me an Autobot," answered Zarak.

"That will not be easy," said Starscream. "It may take arranging."

"Then arrange it," said Zarak.

"Is there no one in the universe who will fear Starscream?" asked Starscream to himself.

CHARR- Constructicon Worksite

"Look at my new creation, Hook. I built it from the remains of Dead End and Wildrider and by combining their corrupted sparks. I call it: Knock Out," said Mixmaster, showing off the creations at his lab.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on the big project for lord Galvatron with the rest of us?" countered Hook.

"But that thing is boring. These leftovers are much more exciting. Look at this one. I used parts from various planes and some of Motormaster with another galvanized spark. I call it Lugnut, and as soon as I press this button, Lugnut will imprint on me and only me," said Mixmaster.

"Then you won't mind if I press the button. You see, Breakdown, I told you the Constructicons were busy working," said Galvatron. He pressed the button and the massive center eye of Lugnut flickered. It caught an image of Galvatron and then bowed low.

"What kind of power does he possess?" asked Galvatron.

"Uh, he is kind of a lumbering sort. Lots of bombs in plane mode. He also has power punch capability. I like to call it the Punch of Kill Everything," explained Mixmaster, disappointed in how the imprinting had turned out.

"We could find use for that," laughed Galvatron. "Lugnut, go meet your comrades."

"I live to serve you, glorious Galvatron!" said Lugnut as he rose and left.

"You seem familiar," said Breakdown, examining Knock Out.

"The name's Knock Out. You have a nice finish," answered Knock Out.

"Why would you say that?" asked Breakdown.

"Just being polite," said Knock Out. "No need to freak out."

"What are his skills, Mixmaster?" asked Galvatron.

"Well, he is fast in vehicle mode as all Stunticons were. In robot mode he is part medic and part mechanic. I figured we were short on doctors around here. He is a little stuck up though, seems to be a holdover from Wildrider's spark," said Mixmaster.

"Excellent. Doctor, your first task is to aid the Constructicons in completing the big project, which they will now focus all their efforts on instead of building more creations. Do I make myself clear!" roared Galvatron.

METROPLEX- Hall of Records

Siren and Hosehead looked at the footage one more time. They had definitely seen a police car on repeated shots and repeated days.

"Is that Streetwise?" asked Siren.

"It certainly looks like him, mate," said Hosehead. "Nightbeat said that the perpetrator might be one of ours."

"I wonder what he is up to? Records say he is assigned to Metroplex right now, but that has to be him in those pictures," answered Siren. "Let's look for him on other feeds."

The two continued to scan the available data, but were unable to place Streetwise near Metroplex. They moved on to other security footage from other Autobot sites on Earth, and then they found their target once again operating near the space bridge construction site. That caught their attention immediately. If Streetwise had turned traitor, then the space bridge site might be in danger.

Further down, Minerva and Nightbeat looked at the personnel records.

"I've got nothing. New personnel have been added to this station off and on. Since Springer came here there are only two new additions, a Doubledealer and a Joyride. Joyride only was activated today," noted Minerva.

"Which means Doubledealer may be dealing double," responded Nightbeat. "Let's tell the boss and put the screws on this guy."

Springer was practically ambushed on his return by his new team. Each group told him their news and wanted to follow their respective suspect. Springer now had more information and issues than he wanted. He dispatched Hosehead and Siren to go tail Streetwise. He and Nightbeat would follow Doubledealer. Minerva was sent down to aid the medbay.

Siren found it difficult to keep the police car in sight once he had gotten a trace on him. Streetwise was very nimble. He was headed in the general direction of the space bridge though. Siren could hear Hosehead languishing behind him. His fire truck body was not as maneuverable as the fire chief car Siren was. The police car took a sudden turn toward open farm land about a couple miles from the space bridge construction site. Then he turned and fired on Siren.

_Head On, _thought Siren and his head and body joined together to face the robot. The light flashed through his red lenses and he looked at his opponent. "Streetwise, we know what you're up to. Give it up. This is not how a Protectobot behaves," he answered.

"But it is how a Decepticon behaves," crackled the robot, who fired again. Siren responded and then dove behind a barn. He could hear laser fire destroying the wood behind him.

"Hosehead, I could really use you right now," spoke Siren into his communicator.

"On it mate," came the response. Siren knew he would have to move soon. Headmasters were supposed to be more powerful than normal Transformers but he had never really combat tested this body. He looked at his chest to check his readouts. Then he stood from behind the barn and fired a salvo of shots at his enemy. One head dead in the chest, but only winged the opponent. The other robot, looking less and less like Streetwise close up took careful aim and disarmed Siren. That was all Siren needed to transform back into car mode and take off toward Hosehead. He missed his opponent set a beacon before transforming as well to pursue.

Siren found using the dirt roads of the countryside less than optimal and he could feel the police car gaining ground. Then he saw a big red blur go past. He skidded into reverse and heard the collision behind him. He morphed back into a robot, and went to see what had happened.

Hosehead had hit the pursuer dead on. Both had then transformed, but the red fire truck was firing steadily as the police car was limping away. For the first time, Siren could see his face. He could read fear there as Hosehead got closer.

"Stop moving, mate. Just surrender and we'll deal with you fairly," said Hosehead.

The Decepticon sigil glowed from his chest. He glared at Hosehead and Siren before raising his weapon. "Surrender doesn't suit me. You have to go through me," he said. He could barely stand and his gun arm twitched as he tried to raise it.

A series of explosions then intervened, throwing Siren and Hosehead back, but strangely missing the Decepticon. Hosehead reached down for Siren, but the Autobot was still. Hosehead pulled now Siren's chest and found he was only in stasis. Hosehead then activated his emergency beacon. If he was hit once more, he might not make it.

Springer and Nightbeat followed the Doubledealer robot as it strolled out of the base and into the countryside. For a while it did nothing but go into the forest and sit. Nightbeat signaled Springer to back off. Nightbeat then rode on ahead past the forest to not look suspicious. Suddenly Springer felt the emergency signal from Hosehead. At the same moment Doubledealer turned into a missile launcher and started heading toward the beacon. Nightbeat saw from his rear view mirror and followed from the ground. Springer, who had been in car mode, also decided to follow Doubledealer. If he was an Autobot, then he was headed to aid a fellow comrade.

The Decepticon police robot turned around to see what had happened. A car aapproached from the north, bringing up dust. It was a Lamborghini, but not one that the Decepticon recognized. That was saying something since it could have been Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Red Alert, Breakdown, or Counterpunch. It pulled up next to him and transformed into a strange robot. There was no visible sigil.

"Who are you?" asked the police bot.

"That matters not. Are the Autobot Headmasters incapacitated?" asked the robot.

Hosehead heard the word incapacitated and raised his rifle, but the new robot turned his left forearm into a gun and knocked the gun out of his hands. He then fired a null ray blast which froze Hosehead's movements.

"Can't have them wandering around. Starscream will be pleased," said the bot, starting to walk toward Hosehead and Siren.

"Starscream? I thought he was dead. Who are you?" asked the police bot again.

"Stay out of my way and it will mean nothing to you," said the robot.

The police robot ran with difficulty to the newcomer and poked at his chest. "Look you, this is my kill," he said.

"If you insist on barricading me further, I will destroy you," said the robot. He brushed the arm aside and continued on.

"But I am Barricade. It's what I do," retorted the Decepticon. Then a large blast landed at his feet and sent him flying. The other robot managed to summon a blast shield from his right hand which ominously bore a hook.

Doubledealer appeared and transformed to robot mode. Nightbeat and Springer also arrived and transformed when they saw Decepticons.

The newcomer looked at his shield. "Always knew this model would come in handy. Hey you, Barricade! Would you mind a temporary alliance?" he called out.

Barricade nodded. He could not really move from his spot. He could see Nightbeat rushing at him. Doubledealer suddenly looked hesitant. He charged the other robot with sword drawn. Springer did not recognize Barricade, but could see his sigil. He knew the other robot too well, though. Lockdown, the mercenary. What was he doing here? For that matter what was Barricade doing here? Springer noted the only object close to here was the space bridge. Could that be it?

"Nightbeat, they're after the space bridge!" yelled Springer as he prepared to aid Doubledealer.

Nightbeat pelted Barricade with shots. "Nowhere to run, con. Nowhere to hide," he said. Barricade was eventually forced down face down on the ground.

"You think you have this all figured out," muttered Barricade.

"Just go ahead, make my day," smiled Nightbeat as he prepared to fire from his position standing over Barricade.

Barricade spun around and fired at Nightbeat's head, cutting contact between head and transtector and knocking the head out. He then slumped. "Autobots…" he muttered and then went into stasis.

Springer looked to see if Lockdown would run, now that he was coming and Barricade had fallen. The bounty hunter was gamely fighting off Doubledealer. As Springer approached, he noticed something about Doubledealer he had missed before. There on his crotch was what appeared to be a small robot shaped like an engine. Doubledealer was one of those new fangled, what was the word, Powermasters. Springer pulled back as Lockdown and Doubledealer continued to square off.

"Springer to Wheeljack. Come in, buddy," radioed Springer.

"Wheeljack here, what is the problem?" asked Wheejack's voice.

Springer's face appeared large on the medical communication screen. Looking at him were Minerva, Getaway, Joyride, Wheeljack, and another form. Wheeljack had clearly been working on the last Autobot.

"How many Powermasters did you build?" asked Springer.

"Four," answered Wheeljack.

"Any of them named Doubledealer?" asked Springer's head.

"No, I don't think so. There was Getaway, Optimus, Joyride, and I've been trying to finish the last one. It's been a slap dash to do, but…" started Wheeljack.

"Slapdash, call me Slapdash," interrupted the voice that sounded like Mirage.

"Well, I'm engaging Lockdown here near the space bridge. Doubledealer is with me, but he clearly has a Powermaster in his gut. He seems like he's on our side…" The feed from Springer disappeared. He must have engaged Lockdown.

"Another one of us? An Autobot?" asked Joyride. "It must be Sunstreaker! I knew I felt his presence."

"Whoa, timeout here. I didn't build any other Powermaster units. That guy would have to be either Decepticon produced or Nebulan produced," said Wheeljack.

"Whatever. My brother is out there, whatever the circumstance. I'm going," answered Joyride as he left the medbay.

"You two better go with him," suggested Wheeljack. "I'll inform Blaster about the attack on the space bridge."

Getaway and the newly created Slapdash (Mirage) nodded and went to quickly follow Joyride.

Lockdown finally found an opening and used his hook hand to send Doubledealer sprawling and his cannon knocked away from him. Springer fired a shot to keep Lockdown back before switching to his sword.

"Wreckers, huh? I've seen a few. They die like the rest," said Lockdown, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold off Springer's sword with his hook hand.

"Well, I've got better things to do tonight than die," answered Springer. The Autobot shifted his grip quickly and carefully with his blade. The motion popped off the hook and knocked Lockdown over. He had spent more energy dealing with Doubledealer than he had realized. Springer used his sword to keep Lockdown pinned and then bent over to grab his gun.

"Starscream won't appreciate this," gaped Lockdown.

"I'm not scared of ghosts anymore," answered Springer as he fired a stunning blast into Lockdown. Lockdown relaxed, now in stasis. Springer turned around. He could see Hosehead, Siren, and Nightbeat all out. His team had done good though. The space bridge was intact. Springer turned to Doubledealer, who was still wounded.

"Thanks for the help, kid. Not everyone can tangle with Lockdown," said Springer. "By the way, how did you get to be a Powermaster?"

Doubledealer spoke no words. Springer heard the screams of aircraft go overhead. _No, it couldn't be, _Springer thought. There were three air trails and no one who could stop them. They were headed for the space bridge. As Springer watched the three trails became two.

"Boss, I'm coming…" groaned Hosehead as he crawled to stand with Springer and Doubledeaaler.

A great explosion could be heard from miles around. The space bridge had been destroyed. The two Decepticon planes made a sweep over the battlefield and bombed Springer's position. Hosehead had managed to get this far, but the bombs put him into stasis lock. Springer looked at Doubledealer as the planes circled for another pass. "You think you have another fight in ya?" he asked. _Where was the cavalry, Wheeljack? What was Blaster doing?_

"He may have another fight, but not for you," said a Dirge-like voice. The plane it came from then split into two planes who then transformed into robots.

"He is the servant of Lord Galvatron as we are all gratified to be," answered the third plane, also turning into a robot with one big eye and some smaller ones. "Barricade marked the bridge well. Lord Galvatron will be pleased."

"Shove it, Lugnut. Now Doubledealer, let us get dangerous," said newly minted Decepticon Powermaster Darkwing.

Upon those words, Doubledealer transformed into a vast predatory bird. Springer noted the Decepticon sigils on his wings and the Powermasters in front of him. The Decepticons had Powermaster technology too!

Springer looked for cover but found none. He fired his rifle but then jumped away, hoping he could get to the forest nearby. Fire from the two Decepticon Powermaster jets and the others was too much. Then he noted something strange. Grass was shifting in a strange pattern.

From the strange pattern jumped Slapdash into view. The new Mirage could still cloak with the best of them. He fired at Doubledealer, causing the bird to land awkwardly.

"Be careful, Streaker's in there," shouted Joyride who now burst one the scene. Now there were two more Powermasters. Springer honestly wondered what in the world was going on. Finally he looked beside himself to find Getaway supporting him and trying to move him to safety.

"Where did you all come from?" asked Springer.

"That's a long story. How about you just let us take it from here," answered Getaway.

"Does Blaster know? Is he coming?" asked Springer.

"Yes, and yes," said Getaway. "You sure picked a bunch of new Decepticons. I don't recognize any of these guys."

"Well, you're new. You'll see all their ugly faces soon enough," said Springer.

Getaway deposited Springer near Hosehead and then rejoined the battle. Dreadwind and Darkwing were making it interesting for Joyride, but Slapdash had befuddled Lugnut with his stealthiness. With Getaway, armed with Rev's combat sense, the trio of Autobot Powermasters began to overpower their opponents. Dreadwind and Darkwing once again turned into their secret combined weapon, Dreadwing.

The battle was having strange effects on Doubledealer. As the numbers kept shifting back and forth, Doubledealer shook his beak until finally he transformed into robot mode one more time and shot Dreadwing. While Dreadwing was distracted, Getaway shot him down. Joyride also joined in to cause the Decepticon jets to separate. Things looked bad, so Lugnut took matters in his own hands.

Lugnut raised his arm which caused Dreadwind and Darkwing to back off. Then Lugnut brought it smashing down and the impact triggered an explosion that affected the whole area. Springer was knocked out, as was Doubledealer. Slapdash and Getaway wiped the sand off but could not see through the dust. They knew from the roar of engines that the Decepticons were gone.

Joyride looked for Doubledealer. He could not spot him. He could make out a red and white form nearby. "Starscream?" he asked incredulously.

"Foolish Autobot," answered Starscream who flew off with Doubledealer in tow. "Zarak will be glad to see you," he whispered. "I guess Lockdown couldn't handle this one after all."

"No! Starscream! Give him back! Brother!" shouted a distraught Joyride. He had lost Sunstreaker all over again.

Getaway noted that Barricade's body was missing too and assumed Lugnut had grabbed it. He radioed Blaster for support. They had fought off the Decepticons, but had lost the space bridge and Doubledealer, all to capture Lockdown. Somehow he did not think that trade would be well received.

The Decepticon trio returned to Charr where they reported to Galvatron. Barricade was deposited into C/R recovery while Lugnut made the official report.

"Lord Galvatron, we have destroyed the Autobot space bridge on Earth as you directed. The Autobots were no match for our Powermaster comrades, as you intended," said Lugnut as he bowed low.

"And the other project?" asked Galvatron, sitting on his throne.

"Lost, regrettably," replied Darkwing. "Destroyed in the fighting."

"That is too bad. I am sure Mixmaster would have enjoyed seeing his other creation at work. Very well," answered Galvatron.

"Galvatron there is still the Nebulan space bridge, and they will not give up on the Earth bridge for very long," reminded Onslaught from behind the throne.

"Details. As soon as the final touches on our project are complete. That plant Doubledealer was only the beginning," ranted Galvatron.

Zarak waited impatiently for his new ally to arrive, only to see him carrying a full size Transformer with him. "What is the meaning of this, Starscream? You said you would bring back a Headmaster unit from the newest Headmasters. Isn't it a little dangerous to bring that thing here?"

Starscream pulled the Autobot Powermaster unit from its berth and then pulled the Decepticon one from its. Doubledealer's body fell limp on the floor of Scorponok. "There, easily done," said Starscream. "This little one will soon decrypt all the Autobot data we need from Metroplex's files."

"He better," answered Zarak.

Blaster, Wheeljack, and Springer met in the main communications room once Springer had recovered. "These things get stranger and stranger," commented Springer.

"Well yea. Decepticon Powermasters and now Starscream causing some trouble. Bad vibes, man," answered Blaster.

"Ya think ol Lockdown knows something?" asked Springer.

"I'll have Rewind put him through questioning. I'd get Streetwise to do it, but he just hasn't been the same bot since Trapezus," answered Blaster. "Then I'm sure Optimus is wanting to hear about this."

"Well Joyride and Slapdash performed exceptionally. I guess that's some consolation," added Wheeljack.

"Yeah, but Grapple will have to redesign the space bridge. Maybe a underground model that's not so obvious," suggested Springer.

"Speaking of Grapple, Jazz sent a directive to have you return to the moon, Wheeljack. Something bout a big project," said Blaster.

"I'm starting to think I am not going to see the end of those," answered Wheeljack. The sun set behind the hulking Metroplex. When it rose again, the simple world that the Autobots had thought to have won would be a lot more complex.


End file.
